


In Her Wake

by emxsal



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Orphans, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emxsal/pseuds/emxsal
Summary: Harumi is dead. And a piece of Lloyd Garmadon had died with her.However, the Jade Princess did not tie up every loose end before her untimely pass. That loose end was her only living relative left, a sister.With new fears eating at Lloyd conscience, he can’t help but seek out this unknown girl and hope that she is starkly different compared to the Quiet One.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Original Female Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	In Her Wake

PROLOGUE 

"I think this Devil's Ivy would look really pretty by the window. What do you think, Uncle?"

The corners of his lips raised slightly as he ran his fingers through his messy beard. It was just as long and unkept as the hair on the top of his head. 

"Yes," He nodded after some time. "The sunrise will definitely help this little one grow to be big and strong. I have no doubt that my walls will soon be covered in vines."

The little girl rolled her eyes, "They already are."

"I do not control where they grow. The plants choose their own home. I merely provide them with the space and they move freely."

The man unlocked the front door to his home, allowing the girl inside first. She carefully caressed the leaves of the plant in her arms, setting the pot down in front of the large window. There were already too many plants inside his home but there was nothing wrong with adding another. 

"Do you think we will be able to find it a nice home?" She tilted her head to the side while asking her uncle.

"What's this about 'we'? Your mother and father don't like it when you spend too much of your free time here with me. You should be with them and your sister."

She huffed and crossed her arms, "But I hate that apartment. It's too small and cramped. And besides, they act as if I'm not there most of the time. So really, I don't see a big difference."

"Maralee -"

"But it's true!" She sat down on the sofa, fiddling with the television controller. 

"No, it is not. Your parents love you very much."

"That's 2 out of the 3 people that I live with and her opinion is far more important than theirs."

Her uncle cocked a brow, "She's your little sister. Of course, fighting between you two is going to be inevitable but that doesn't mean that she doesn't look up to you."

"Just because she is small and has to look up to me doesn't mean that she respects me. I would say that she looks down at me most of the time."

"Now, do not say such terrible things. You are family and family is forever. It is with time and patience that you two will grow very close."

Her uncle pick up the Devil's Ivy and placed it in front of her.

"See, this plant has two vines. But this pot is far too small for the both of them to grow properly. However, when we replant them and put them into their own pot, they will flourish. Eventually they will meet again and their vines will twist and wrap around each other, and they will use each other to grow further than they ever could before. A single vine can only do so much on its own. But when a group of vines come together, then they can grow taller than a mountain." 

Maralee smiled, "I, however, am not a plant."

"No, I suppose not." 

He grabbed his staff, which he often used as a walking stick, and signaled for his niece to follow him.

"Do I have to go back home?"

"Yes," Uncle grabbed the remote that she held. "Your parents wanted you home before sunset and the walk back to Ninjago City might take some time. We shouldn't worry them any further."

"Fine." 

Maralee grabbed the remote back and tossed it on the sofa. The impact caused the device to turn on the television. The two stood frozen as a sickening image played in screen and thousands of screams sounded through the room.

"What - What is that?" The girl trembled, her eyes never removing themselves from the screen.

Below the image, the title was shown in bold letters: THE GREAT DEVOURER DESTROYS NINJAGO CITY!

"Maralee, turn that off right now." Her uncle finally reacted but it was too late.

The sight of an all too familiar apartment building being torn down flashed on screen. She watched as it crumpled to the ground with silent tears streaming down her face. 

The vines that she had hoped to one day grow with in order to conquer a mountain had been crumbled and smashed into the ground. 

And she was the only sapling left.


End file.
